


Clyde Oberholt's Licking Skills

by SaraWeasley101



Category: House of Lies
Genre: Desk, Doug is supporting an embarrasing hard on, Dry Humping, M/M, Make Out Session, cursing, jeannie leaves two sentences in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/SaraWeasley101
Summary: ‘’I know for a fact your licking skills suck, Clyde.’’‘’Yeah, and how would you possibly know that?’’





	Clyde Oberholt's Licking Skills

Clyde took a spin on his office chair to look at the blonde.: ‘’Jeannie, don’t you think I could do better than Sarah?! Doug seems to think his girlfriend is the best. He says I couldn’t get anyone better, which is very naive and inaccurate of him.’’

Clyde smirked back at Doug, who was pretending to be offended. Before Doug could add something, Jeannie stopped in the doorway and turned her head to look at both men.

‘’Listen, Clyde, no, I don’t think you could do better than Sarah, and frankly, I didn’t even think Doug could get anyone near Sarah. Now, you are both wasting my precious time when I could be flying to Tahiti to see my very sexy boyfriend. Whom is, fortunately, more talented with his mouth then both of you reunited. So please, never ask me anything this useless ever again.’’

She flipped her hair and walked away. Clyde wasn’t moving an inch, his mouth a gaping hole. A few seconds too late, he shouted: ‘’You have no idea how good my mouth skills are, Jeannie!’’. He shook his shoulders uncomfortably and pivoted his chair to look at Doug.

‘’I know for a fact your licking skills suck, Clyde.’’

‘’’My licking skills are amazing, and anyway, how could you possibly know that?’’

Doug got up from his seat and approached Clyde’s desk. He sat on it patronizingly and looked down at him, scratching his beard:

‘’Seattle, two years ago. Her name was Hannah, or Holly, or Annie? She worked as a waitress where we had our meeting with Brock Hamptons. We closed the deal the same night, I tried to pick her up, boy was I desperate before Sarah, and then you collected my leftovers. You brought her back to your hotel room. She and I had a little chat the same night by the ice machine. She left early. She was not impressed.’’

‘’What the fuck, Doug? How the hell do you remember all that shit? You fucking weirdo?’’

‘’I have a remarkably well-developed memory, Clyde. I went to Harvard Law. ‘’

‘’Yes, I know you went to Harvard Law. You keep remembering me every fucking chance you get. Now shut the fuck up.’’

Doug got up and went around the desk, putting his face inches from the other man’s.

‘’You pussy licking skills suck. Clyde Oberholt sucks in bed! I’m gonna put this in the paper.’’

‘’No you won’t! Or I will cut you.’’

‘’Hey there, Southside, when did your comebacks became so weak?’’

‘’You know what, we’re done here.’’

‘’Aw, come on. You usually fight back a little more than that. No sneaky remarks? Are you jealous of my talents?’’

‘’Doug, Shut. Up. Now.’’

For a while, no one spoke. They could hear each other breathing. Doug’s gaze went to Clyde’s lips, but not long enough to be noticed by someone who wasn’t searching for signs of something more.

‘’No.’’ he said.

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’No. I will not shut up. I’m done shutting up.’’

‘’Finally.’’ Then Clyde pulled Doug by the suspenders and captured his lips with his. They melted in the kiss for approximately 7.34 seconds before Doug pulled back.

‘’Wha..?’’

Clyde licked his lips and waited a few seconds before answering in a mocking tone:

‘’Oh shit. Did I misread years of signals?’’ He stood up and proceeded to kiss Doug's neck. The back of Doug's legs was now leaning against the desk, and Clyde was over him.

‘’Did I misread the fact that every time we’re alone, we stand way too close?’’. Clyde nudged his earlobe with his teeth and felt the body against him shudder. He kept whispering in Doug’s ear. ‘’Was I wrong to assume all those times our arguments became physical, you jerked off later those nights?’’. A hand brushed the front of Doug’s pants, and Clyde was slowly dry humping on his thigh. ‘’Or did I hallucinate your hard-on that time we slept in the same bed?’’. He firmly grasped the other man’s dick over his overalls and heard him whimper. He hummed back, pleased. ‘’Were those real, Doug?’’

By now, Doug’s head was all the way back, allowing Clyde to reach as much of his neck. Doug was enthusiastically thrusting his hips in his hand. Clyde began sucking in one soft spot and was rewarded by a breathless ‘’fuck’’.

Then, Clyde backed off in one swift motion. Laughing, he said ‘’told you my licking skills were amazing. I’m great at other stuff, too.’’

Doug wasn’t laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: destielvestiges


End file.
